There are known electromagnetic gas safety valves that are inserted in gas taps adapted to a cooking appliance or domestic stove. In this type of valve the reels are initially energised by a manual thrust or DC voltage until a low-voltage electrical current, conditional on the presence of a flame in a thermocouple, is capable of keeping the electromagnetic valve open.
Spanish Patent No. ES1062961U discloses a rotary gas tap adapted to a domestic cooking or heating appliance, with an electromagnetic safety valve integrated into the body of the tap, powered by a low-power external VDC voltage, and which has a cylindrical movable core guided axially when moved in the interior of a reel and which includes on one end a sealing member that opens or closes a passage of gas, a magnetic core that includes a base and a fixed core that is inserted inside the reel, and a magnetic capsule that envelops the reel as part of the magnetic circuit of the electromagnet.